I Like Like You
by IdrianWatzon
Summary: Eve thinks she's sick, and the symptoms aren't in a book.


**I Like-Like You**

Eve was sick.

At least, that was what she believed. Sweaty palms, red face, slight stomach-ache, racing heartbeat. . . She had quite a few of the symptoms that had been written in "The Giant Encyclopedia of Diseases and Sicknesses", and of course everything written in a book that thick _had_ to be true.

So she was sick. That was that.

But for some reason, she only felt sick at certain times. It was strange how she'd be perfectly fine one moment, and then she'd suddenly feel like fainting the next. The worst part about it was that "The Giant Encyclopedia of Diseases and Sicknesses" didn't say anything about symptoms appearing and disappearing multiple times in one day.

So now Eve was stumped. If a book so thick had a missing symptom, she had to be sicker than she thought.

So Eve simply sat at her corner of the couch, glaring down at the thick book on her lap. It was called "Finding the Cure", and it was approximately 1347 pages long. If she didn't find any information on the symptoms, she would have to go to the next best thing.

But the next best thing had a tendency to disappear, so Eve hoped beyond hope that this giant book crushing her legs would have the information she needed. If not, she would have to wait until the next best thing reappeared.

Page after page flipped past, and soon Eve found herself panicking. She needed this information! She needed to know what sort of disease it was so she could figure out how to heal herself. She certainly didn't want to die anytime soon. Especially not before she beat Train. . .

Eve hoped she didn't look as frustrated as she felt. If Train saw her, he would taunt her. If Sven noticed, he would worry and ask questions. She definitely didn't want any distractions while she worked.

Angry, Eve finally slammed the giant book shut and tossed it on the table, please when she heard the loud thunk it made when it connected with the hard wood. Huffing, she pulled her legs to her chest and pouted. This wasn't fair.

It was then that Sven and Train rushed into the room, both looking frantic. Sven had his briefcase up, and Train was about ready to pull his pistol. They both stopped when they noticed her pouting self in the corner of the couch.

"Eve?" Sven's voice was one of worry as he lowered his briefcase and started in her direction.

Eve didn't really notice, though, as her symptoms had returned again. Her anger deepened and she pointed at the book accusingly, "It was stupid."

There was a moment of silence before Train burst out laughing.

"That's it?" He covered his face and hunched over, laughing into his palm, "That's so dumb!"

Eve frowned.

Sven smacked Train upside the head and smiled at her politely, "Pardon us. We figured someone had broken in."

"It's alright," Eve sighed, fingering a strand of hair nervously. "It was a frustrating book to finish."

Sven nodded as if he understood, even though she knew he probably didn't.

Breathing evenly now, Eve unfolded her legs and stood, straightening her dress carefully. When she was done, she faced Sven, "I'm going to go out for a short walk."

With that said, Eve left, glad she could no longer hear Train's obnoxious laughter. Sven was probably going to join him now that she was gone, but that was alright. It had been a dumb excuse to cover up her real reasons.

Walking really seemed to do her some good. The fresh air made her feel healthier, and soon the symptoms left. It was a bit reassuring to know that they never lasted long.

An ice cream vender was located up the street a bit, and Eve realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Her stomach made a strange sound at the thought of her favorite treat, so she reached into her pocket for her change.

Nothing.

With a depressed sigh, Eve realized she had spent all of her spare change the other day on some crapes for her and Sven (she would never buy Train something nice with her own money).

"Hey, Eve!" A cheerful voice spoke, breaking Eve from her stoic trance. A hand landed on her shoulder and a smiling Rinslet Walker poked her head into view, "What's up?"

The next best thing had arrived!

Eve smiled in return and held out her hand, "Buy me some ice cream."

Of course, Rins couldn't possibly deny the gesture, and soon Eve felt content licking away at a mint chocolate chip cone. It was nice and it tasted absolutely wonderful.

"So," Rins started, leaning back on the park bench. "How're you?"

"Fine," Eve kept her answers short as she enjoyed her treat. When she was done, she crumbled the cone and threw it out for the birds as Sven had taught her.

Then she turned to Rins. She considered what to say before opening her mouth, "I need advice on something."

Eve would never ask for help. She was grown enough to help herself.

"On what?" Rins asked, watching the tiny girl with interest.

"I think I'm sick," Eve began, somewhat glad she had finally told someone.

"Oh?" Rins moved closer, "Tell me."

She did.

"Hm," Rins tapped her chin thoughtfully after Eve had finished explaining. "I think you like someone."

Eve frowned. She liked someone? Wasn't that obvious? She liked Rinslet, and Sven, and maybe even Train a little bit. What was such a big deal about liking someone?

Rins, on the other hand, had stars in her eyes, "Oh my god, Eve's growing up! And her first crush! Aw. . ." Rins grasped Eve's hand eagerly, "I'll support you all the way."

"What's a crush?" Eve asked, taking her hand back. She knew what crush meant, and she was sure the dictionary didn't mention another meaning.

Rins seemed a little startled at the question, "You don't know what a crush is?"

"I do," Eve racked her brain for a good definition. "To flatten with pressure, right?"

If it was possible, Rinslet's jaw dropped, "Eve!" Moaning, the thief slapped her forehead and ran her hand down her face. Sitting straight, she looked suddenly very serious.

"What?" Eve didn't understand. She figured she had given a rather decent definition.

"To crush on someone means you like that someone," Rins finally said.

"Oh. But I like a few people."

"Really?"

Eve tapped her fingers, "I like you and Sven. Maybe even Train, if he learns to keep quiet."

Rins slapped her forehead again, "Eve, not like that. I mean like-like."

"I don't get it. What's like-like?" Eve finished.

The thief sighed and leaned her elbows on her knees, "Do you know what kissing is?"

Eve nodded, "When two people put their lips together. Why?"

"When you like-like someone, you want to kiss that someone. And you want to hug that someone," Rins nodded as if to convince herself it was a good explanation. "Get it?"

Eve wasn't sure if she did.

"Um. . . Let's see. . ." Rins tilted her cheek onto one palm, "When you like-like someone, you feel all tingly when you're around him. Your face feels hot and you. . . Um. . ."

"Why would I want to kiss someone? It looks weird," Eve frowned and tapped her chin. "Do you have a better explanation about this like-like?"

Now Rins looked like the frustrated one.

"Eve, tell me when you feel sick?"

"Um. . ." Eve thought back, "When Train and Sven came into the room earlier. When I went for crapes with Sven. Once when we were out investigating. A few times when eating breakfast or dinner. On the couch with a book."

Rins squinted her eyes thoughtfully.

And then she sat up, pounding her fist into her palm, "I know! You must like Sven!"

Eve frowned, "Of course I like Sven. Why wouldn't I?"

"I mean like-like, Eve," Rins grinned, patting Eve on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you. He might act like an old man, but he's definitely a bit of a looker. And you two get along _sooo_ well!"

Rins squealed, hugging Eve tightly.

"But what's like-like?" Eve demaded, wanting to know what, why, and how she like-liked Sven.

"It means you might love him, Eve! It means that if you love him, you'll eventually want to marry him. It means that you want to kiss him and hug him and touch his hair and it means that you admire him! _Damn it_, do you get it now?" Rins panted in her frustration.

Eve sat stunned.

Marry? Didn't that mean becoming husband and wife? Didn't that mean becoming a _real_ family? Was like-like. . . Was that how such a thing started?

"Oh my. . ." Eve finally muttered, covering her mouth.

Rins seemed relieved, "About time."

"What do I do?" Eve demanded.

"You. . ." Rins frowned, "Well, I'm not sure. I've never told the guy I like that I like him."

Eve almost gapped. _Almost_. "You like-like someone?"

"Of course," Rins smirked. "I'm gorgeous, I can't help liking someone. Especially someone really cute."

"Oh," Eve glanced at the itty crumbs of her cone that had been left by the birds. She kicked her feet back and forth anxiously, not sure what to do now that she knew the disease behind her symptoms. If she like-liked Sven, then she couldn't deny it. She really looked up to him, and she knew she liked him most of all of the people she knew.

But did she really want to marry him?

"Do I marry him, now that I like-like him?" Eve asked finally, unable to hold the question in any longer.

Rins burst into laughter, "No, Eve! First you have to tell him you like him. Then you go on dates and kiss each other and hold hands and talk bunches. Then, if you ever tell him you love him, that's when you consider marriage."

"Oh."

"Eve, you should tell him," Rins clutched Eve's hand again. "It'd be good to know what he thinks about you."

"But what if he doesn't like-like me?"

Rins glanced around, thinking about her answer. When she came up with one, she turned back to Eve confidently, "If he doesn't like-like you, then you either get over him or try to make him like you back."

"Okay."

Rinslet's smile was kind and understanding now, "Eve, if he doesn't like-like you, don't give up. The guy I like right now doesn't really know, but if I ever tell him, I'll make him like me back. Trust me," she winked, holding up her hand and crossing her fingers.

Eve sighed, "Why should I tell Sven I like-like him?"

Rins tapped her chin, "If you don't, that feeling of being sick might not leave until you find someone you like even more than Sven."

Eve surpressed a gasp. She knew she would never find someone to like-like more than Sven. It was impossible.

"Tell him, okay, Eve?" Rins stood and stretched, "It's getting late. I have a precious necklace to steal tonight."

Eve stood as well and straightened her dress, "How do I tell him?"

Rins placed her hands on both of Eve's shoulders, "Tell him when you think its right."

They parted ways after that, and Eve was left to walk home with her thoughts racing wildly. She had to tell Sven she like-liked him. She still wasn't sure what it meant, but maybe her dictionary would have a definition. Then she would know the exact meaning before she decided to tell him.

--

"_To find pleasant or attractive. To be infatuated with a person._"

Eve stopped reading. What did infatuation mean? Huffing, she flipped through the pages of her dictionary and landed on another page.

"_A foolish, unreasoning, or extravagant passion or attraction._"

Again, she was stumped. Why would her feelings for Sven be unreasonable or foolish? She knew she would always like him. He was_ Sven._ Maybe she would even like-like him forever. Either way, she knew her feelings weren't foolish.

So Eve shut the dictionary and slammed it on the table angrily.

Not five seconds passed before Sven and Train once again rushed into the room, both ready for attack.

"What's wrong?" Sven demanded, checking the room frantically.

Train noticed the dictionary and quickly let go of the handle of his pistol. He turned to face the frame of the door and banged his forehead against it.

"Why?" He muttered under his breath, "Why am I so paranoid?"

Sven dropped his suitcase to the floor and slumped onto the couch.

"Don't do that, Eve," he puffed, pushing his Berlesoni(1) over his eyes. Eve stared down at her hands, a little depressed. She hadn't meant for him to grow angry.

"I'm sorry. . ." She whispered, clasping her hands in her lap.

Sven raised his hat and glanced over at her, "Don't apologize. I'm not mad."

She felt her cheeks growing warm. Her heartbeat had quickened. Her palms were sweaty. She bit her lip and lowered her head enough to hide her eyes with her hair.

Like-like was a weird feeling.

"Eve, what's wrong?" Sven's voice was filled with concern and she heard him moving closer to her.

"Can we go on a walk?" Eve looked up at him, swallowing nervously.

Sven nodded, "Of course. I'm a gentleman, after all."

He grinned at the line.

Eve gave him a semi-crooked smile in return. It was half-hearted. The two of them left (leaving Train to continue banging his heat on the door frame in his shame).

The walk was silent. When they reached the park, Sven bought crapes and gave her one. They sat at a bench (probably the one Eve had sat at with Rinslet earlier) and ate the crapes in silence. Eve wasn't sure how she wanted to say she like-liked Sven. Especially since she had just figured it out.

"Sven. . ." She finally began when her crape was completely gone and all she had was the small paper that had been wrapped around it left.

"Yes?" He turned towards her, smiling with his one eye squinted partly shut.

Eve folded her fingers together nervously.

"I have. . . Something to tell you. . ." She swallowed, licking her lips. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. It was just Sven.

But maybe that was it. Sven was the problem. She really like-liked him.

Eve gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sven touched her shoulder lightly.

Overcoming her temporary shock, Eve took a deep breath and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him as best as she could. She, to be simple, hugged him.

With her eyes shut, she breathed in his scent carefully. He smelled of gunpowder, crapes, and a little of cigarettes. She liked his smell.

"Eve?"

Biting her bottom lip, Eve took a moment to catch herself. And then she went for it.

"I. . . I like-like you. . ."

Sven didn't react at first. Then, "What?"

"Sven, I like-like you," Eve grasped at the front of his suit jacket. "I really like-like you."

She began to cry.

"E-Eve?" Sven held her shoulders, not sure what to think of her words.

"I mean it," she buried her face in his chest. "I like-like you. I know I do. I really do."

"What's like-like?" Sven asked her quietly.

"I don't know, but I do like-like you! I might even want to marry you!" Eve wailed, feeling like a child.

Sven realized what she had meant.

They sat there silently, with her sobbing and him waiting in shock.

When she finally calmed down, she sat back away from him and sniffed, "I'm sorry. I know you only like me as a friend would. Like-like isn't possible. You're older than me and I'm only a child. Please forgive my words. Please forget what I said."

Sven shook his head, letting out a small laugh, "You're not a child, Eve. You're mature and you read more than anybody else I've ever met."

He held her head up by her chin and smiled down at her, "Eve, while this sounds a little weird. . . And there is an age difference. . . And. . ." He sucked in air, "Well, I guess I like you, too."

"You like me?" Eve watched him nod, "Does that mean you like-like me?"

Sven nodded again.

Eve smiled and hugged him tightly before she could stop herself. Now she knew all would be fine. With Sven (and Train, too, she figured) everything would be alright. It always was.

After all, he like-liked her back.

(1) Yes, it could probably be called a Fedora, but I think a Berlesoni sounds cooler.


End file.
